LiArs
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: The girls suffer through the constant torture by A, but when it is revealed that A could be closer than they think they must lean on each other to survive, for they are the only ones they truly trust. Or are they? If you have any ideas on how to make it better please review!
1. Trust

**LiArs**

She held the phone tightly in her hand waiting for the confirmation text. It felt like days had past, the news couldn't have come any sooner.

"Everything's ready. Begin!"

A sick smile crossed her face, this is what she loved this is what she lived for. She strapped her leather gloves on and tied her sneakers, then proceeded to zip her black hoodie. All that was left was her mask, but that wasn't part of the plan. She examined the photos around the lair, she was ready she knew there every move, she knew Spencer would find her out. But that was the plan. Her laugh echoed throughout the hotel room.

**A few Weeks Earlier**

Aria and Hanna strutted down the runway, smiling at the crowd. Their faces light up as they heard the cheers from all of their loved ones. Emily and Spencer were close behind as they all stood in their dresses picked out by Ali, as they waited for the slideshow to begin.

"A moment of silence for one of our own"

The room went silent and all eyes went to the screen, portraying photos of Ali. In an instant the music blared and the photos were encompassed in flames!

"Listen up everyone because the bitch is dead!"

Hanna, Emily and Spencer ran from the stage as Aria watched Mrs. D and Jason run from the fashion show.

"Turn it off! Noel turn it off" Spencer yelled

"I can't!" He fiddled with the equipment

Spencer pulled the cords and hoped the video would end.

The audience quickly filed out of the room leaving only the girls to deal with the disastrous outcome of the video.

"How could someone do something like this?" Em wiped her tearful eyes

"I don't know Em"

"I think we all know who It was, it was that monster A" Spencer's eyes widened as she starred toward the screen

"Spence what are you looking at your eyes are popping out of your head" Joked Hanna as she turned to the screen

The girls gasped as, they read the message left on the screen.

"My dresses. My Game. My Rules. –A"

"We need to go!"

"Han, wait for me I just need to get my things"

Aria ran backstage and packed up her hair products "Do you want this back?" Noel asked

"I assumed it was yours" she teased

Noel leaned in and gave his favorite girl a kiss. He laughed as Aria reached for the disk.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't it was in my computer. Pretty perfect right,

"I have to go Hanna is waiting for me, but we'll talk later?"

"Bye" He gave her another kiss

**The Next Day- Rosewood High School **

"What message is this book sending?"

Ezra watched as the students slumped in their seats. Only one hand was seen in the air. But it was too familiar he needed to hear someone else's voice. "Hanna? Do you know?"

She laughed "No"

"Just try"

Hanna slipped her phone under her desk and swiftly sent Spencer a text.

(Hanna) What the hell is the answer!

(Spencer) Life isn't always romantic it sometimes realistic

(Hanna) Oh got it

"Hanna, do you have an answer?"

"Well, I believe it says that life isn't always romantic, it's sometimes realistic"

"Great answer" Just then the bell rang "Don't forget to finish the study guide for tomorrow, Thank You"

The class began to disperse "Miss Montgomery can I speak to you for a moment"

Aria paused and rolled her eyes "Of course"

"Do you want us to wait?" Em asked

"No it's fine" Aria grabbed her books and walked towards Ezra

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure it was his video"

Ezra smiled "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"It might, I'm not sure, not yet"

"Keep searching, we need to find out what he knows"

"Can I come over tonight?" Aria moved closer towards her English teacher

"You can come over whenever you want" Ezra grabbed Aria hand "I'll see you later"

**Later that Night-Hasting House/Ezra's Apartment **

"Hanna, chill there's more pizza in the fridge" Spencer laughed

"Funny, but you know I eat when I'm stressed"

"What's there to stress about!"

"Em what about the fashion show, people are going to think we did that!"

"Who's going to think that?"

"People"

"Thanks for being specific Han" Spencer laughed

"It's Aria" Emily said answering her phone

"Hey where are you?"

"On my way I needed to stop at Ezra's first"

"I thought you broke up?"

Aria froze, she had just remember they thought she was dating Noel "Yea, I left something there"

Emily was hesitant to believe her "Okay are you going to be here soon?"

"Of Course" she lied

Aria hung up the phone and turned to her love "I hate lying to them"

"I know, but what other option do we have? You want to keep them safe don't you?"

Her head fell onto his shoulder and her hand intertwined with his "I would do anything to keep them safe, but do you really think Noel knows?"

"I think he knows something, and we need all the information we can get if you want to save her"

Aria gazed into his eyes "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

A smirk crossed Ezra's face "Couldn't nearly be as much as I love you"

Aria leaned in and the two shared a kiss "I have to go, there expecting me"

"Or you could stay, I mean if you wanted to"

Her heart leaped from her chest, that was all she wanted, but she knew her friends would be suspicious especially Spencer. Ever since A broke her and Toby up she's been on the hunt for blood.

"I wish" Aria gave him on last kiss and left

"Hey Han, it's me I'll be there in ten minutes"

"Finally, it's ben forever if I didn't know better I would say someone was 'watching a movie' with Ezra if you know what I mean"

"Hanna I know what you mean and that's disgusting." She laughed at this obvious lie

"Can you hurry up I want to start the movie!"

"Please tell me it's not The Notebook again!"

"What can I say I love that movie!"

**The Hasting House**

Aria arrived at Spencer's house a few minutes later.

"Where have you been, all the pizza's already gone!"

"I told you I needed to pick something up from" she paused "Mr. Fitz"

"Wow, she said Mr. Fitz she means business" Laughed Hanna

Aria smiled and followed the girls to Spencer's room. Papers were tossed across the floor, her photos had been smashed and her computer was gone.

"Spence what the hell happened to your room?"

Spencer frantically looked around her room "My computer's gone!"

"Guys that's not the only thing" Aria glanced at a sneaker lying next to the opened window

The girls couldn't breathe as they came up with the realization "A took Emily!"


	2. World War A

**Hospital **

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't get away from her attacker. Emily fought struggling to break free from A's grip. It was too late, she felt the air escape from her lungs, her heart slowly stop beating and she watched as the darkness surrounded her.

Emily sat straight up, trying to control her rapid breathing as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. "What happened" she thought to herself. Her head throbbed and as she tried to remember the previous night.

"Em?" Emily turned to see Hanna standing over her

"When did you get here?" she asked

"I've been here the whole time"

"Why didn't you announce yourself?"

"Hello, I'm Hanna and I'm standing in my friend's hospital room. Better?" she joked

Emily groaned as she lifted her hand to smack Hanna "What the hell?"

"Oh, your wrist is broken, Sorry"

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing"

"Damn it!" yelled Hanna as she kicked the nightstand

"Hanna calm down"

"Oh, please tell me that's coffee." Emily said after seeing Spencer enter the room

Spencer laughed as she passed out the coffee "Where's Aria, she said she was coming"

Hanna shrugged as she slurped her coffee "I'll text her"

(Hanna) Aria? Where are you?"

(Hanna) Hello?

(Hanna) ARIA? WHERE ARE YOU?

"She's not answering"

"That's not important right now, please someone tell me what happened to me!"

Spencer sat at the end of Emily's bed "We don't know"

Hanna looked up from her coffee "All we know is A took you. Bitch sent a text. Say goodbye to your B.F.F -A"

"Why would A take me just to give me back?"

"To prove a point"

"And what point would that be"

Spence got to her feet and began pacing across the room watching Emily wait nervously for an answer and Hanna chug her coffee "A wanted to show us that he/she/it can get to us whenever they want. We thought we were safe a home, but were wrong"

The room went silent as the door flung open "Oh Emily your awake" Pam raced to her daughter holding her tightly in her arms

"Mom, I'm fine" she whispered trying to pry her mother's arms from around her

"I know, I spoke to your doctor he should be in any minute" Pam turned to the girls "How are you?"

Hanna smiled in between sips of coffee "Great you?"

"I could be better but at least she's alive, Spencer how are you How's Toby?"

Spencer heard the name and her heart immediately broke, she missed him terribly but what could she have done he was in danger "Fine" she lied

The room filled with Hanna's ringtone "It's Aria"

Hanna left Emily's room and entered the waiting room "Aria where are you?"

"I can't make it right now"

"Excuse me!"

"There's a problem at home"

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Bye"

"Bye"

**Ezra's Apartment **

Aria threw her pone on the couch beside her

"Here" Ezra passed Aria her latte

"Thanks" she grabbed the cup and leaned into his lips

"Anytime" he smiled "How's Emily?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her yet"

"Why not?"

"I wanted to take care of Noel first"

"What's there to take care of, he doesn't know anything else"

"Yea, but he might have kissed me."

Ezra's smile faded "I think you should tell him you want to 'break up'

Aria began to laugh "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" Ezra admitted crossing his hands over his chest

"I'll talk to him later today see if he knows anything else the 'break up' with him" Aria moved closer to him "Sound good"

"Perfect"

Aria's head fell onto his shoulder "I'm going to see Emily I should be back soon" She moved her lip to his

**Hospital **

"Is the doctor almost here?" Emily asked rubbing her pounding head

"Any second now" Pam answered fiddling nervously with her watch

The door opened and the sweet voice echoed throughout the room. Spencer could recognize the voice anywhere "Wren?"

"Spencer it's nice to see you again" He turned towards Emily "Mrs. Fields good afternoon, Emily how are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, confused"

"Confusion is most likely being caused by your concussion, other pain can be the result of your wrist. But you should be out of here in a few days"

"Good"

"Any other questions?"

"No, thank you"

Wren turned away smiled at Spencer and left, Pam looked at Emily "Is there anything you want?"

"I just want to talk to my friends, is that okay?"

"Of course" Pam kissed Emily's forehead and said her goodbyes

"That was weird" Hanna said jumping onto the bottom of the bed

"Not really, he is a doctor"

"Em think about how many patients there are and the one doctor we know gets assigned to you"

"Spencer you're overthinking it"

"What else is knew" laughed Aria from the doorway

"Hey it's about time"

"Han I told you there was an emergency" just as Aria began to enter the room she was stopped by Hanna

"Can I talk to you?" Hanna asked politely before shoving her into the bathroom

"Now that was weird" Spencer said sitting next to Emily

"Hanna what's going on?"

"Where were you?" she asked firmly

"I told you at home" Aria lied

"So I guess Mike was the one kissing your neck"  
Aria spun on her heels and faced the mirror "damn it" she covered the mark with her hand

"Who was it?" she asked waving cover-up in her face

"No one"

"Don't lie to me"

Aria took a deep breath this revelation was going to hurt but I needed to be said "Noel" 'Eww' she thought to herself

Hanna laughed "Is he a good kisser?"

"Really?"

"What, here cover that thing up" she giggled as she watched Aria cover the mark

"Why couldn't you just say you were with Noel?"

Aria passed Hanna the makeup "Cause we broke up. It was very painful"

Hanna took Aria in her arms "She believed me, wow that worked well" Aria thought

"So Aria, Hanna do you want to tell us what that was about?"

Hanna looked at Aria "She and Noel broke up"

"What happened?" Emily asked

Aria opened her mouth thinking of the lie that she would tell when she was interrupted by the sound of various ringtones. At once they all opened their phone and read:

"You bitches underestimated me! Now you'll pay"

A

"What does this mean?" Hanna asked glancing at the text

Spencer closed her phone "She's just declared World War A"


	3. betrAyed

**A few days later- Fields House **

Aria nervously waited in front of her friends, she felt the sweat drip from her forehead and down her neck.

"Well?" asked Spencer

"Pass"

Spencer grinned from ear to ear "I always win at scrabble"

Things had settled down, the mystery surrounding Emily and the identity of A were still looming but for now things were better.

Emily laid restless on her bed "Can you guys be quiet!"

"Sorry" Aria and Spencer whispered together

Ever since Emily arrived home she was tense, not knowing what was going to happen next if A was going to take her again or if A would attack one of her friends. Her nerves were so high she wasn't able to eat, go to school or even sleep without assistance.

"Freaking Pills!" Emily yelled as she tried to open the bottle

"Need help?" Aria popped open the pills "What are these?"

Emily grabbed two pills and quickly swallowed "Sleeping pills"

Spencer got to her feet "Are those healthy?"

Emily covered herself with the blanket "Em are they healthy?"

She shot up "YES! THEY ARE DOCTOR PERSCRIBED! We're not all drug addicts Spencer!"

Spencer was shocked "What do you mean?"

But spencer knew exactly what she meant.

**Flashback**

Spencer sat in the darkness of her room, doing nothing but breathing. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was dangerous but she couldn't stop she needed these pills. SHE NEEDED THEM!

Emily quietly walked towards Spencer's room "Spence?"

Spencer heard her voice and swiftly popped the top of and swallowed four pills. "In here" she called back dropping the bottle onto the seat behind her

"Hey are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Spence? The movie"

"Oh right, almost forgot. I just have to run to the bathroom"

Emily paced across the room waiting for Spence "What the hell?" she thought to herself. Em reached for the empty bottle just as Spencer had reentered the room.

"Spencer?"

Spencer saw Emily's fingers tightly around her bottle "It's not what you think"

"Spence are you speeding!"

"It's not"

"Not what! You're on drugs!" Emily yelled

"Was, was on drugs I haven't taken them in weeks" she lied "And I'll never take them again"

**Emily's Room **

At that time Spencer meant it she would never do drugs again, but yet Emily had to dig up her dirty past.

"Spencer what is she talking about?"

"Nothing"

Aria turned to Emily and laughed "We should go before we wake the beast"

Together they walked from her room and out the front door.

"Aria I don't know what she was talking about. Those pills must make her delusional"

"Spencer, you don't need to explain. There are certain situations where you need to lie to your friends"

**Marin House **

"I miss you to" Hanna lovingly said into the phone "How's Miranda?"

"Listen Hanna, I have to go. Love you Bye"

"Bye" Hanna answered angrily "Never more than a two minute conversation"

Hanna jumped to her feet and strode to the kitchen "Well hello there mother"

"Hi. Hanna I didn't know you were home"

"Obviously you're wearing your date dress" Hanna joked "Where is he. No better yet who is he?"

Ashley was quiet

"Can't hear you"

The mystery man entered the kitchen kissed Ashley and froze when he saw Hanna.

"Hello Hanna"

"Mr. Montgomery"

**Emily's House **

Emily sleep soundly, and comfortably, that is until someone began banging on her window "Toby!"

Emily ran to her window and slowly opened it "What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Then call me on the freakin phone don't sneak up in the middle of the night"

"Sorry" Toby said as he climbed into her bedroom "How's your wrist?"

"Broken" she answered coldly "So what do you want?"

"The truth"

Emily giggled "And you came to me?"

"Who is A?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Em, please don't lie to me. Who is A?"

Emily fell onto her bed "I honestly don't know? Why do you want to know?"

Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out a note "I found it on my truck this morning"

She quickly grabbed her phone and sent out and S.O.S "Come one, let's go"

"Where are we going?"

Emily strapped on her shoes "The greenhouse"

**The Greenhouse**

"Why did Emily sent an SOS?" asked Spencer "HANNA!"

Hanna was staring at Aria wondering if she knew about her father, still shocked herself at what she had just witnessed.

"Hanna are you okay. Your eyes are twitching!"

"Yea sis I'm fine"

"Did you just call me sis?"

"Never mind why are we here?"

"Cuae Toby needs our help" Emily entered the greengouse with Toby not far behind

It was the first time Spencer had seen Toby since the night they had broken up.

Flashback-Hasting House

"You're not listening! Toby it's over" yelled Spencer through her tears

"I don't understand what happened" Toby grabbed Spencer's arm

"Let go"

"What happened?" tears fell down his face

Spencer was quiet "I slept with Wren" she lied

Toby released Spencer "I still love you"

Spencer held in her tears "Well, I don't love you"

Greenhouse

Spencer tried to avoid crying but the sight of him made her regret her decision, now more than ever now that he needed their help.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked avoiding eyed contact with Toby

"A is targeting Toby"

The girls were petrified A had always come after them but never someone they loved.

Toby walked towards Spencer "Why didn't you tell me what was going on"

"I don't know"

"I could have helped you" he yelled

"I don't want to fight"

"Then let's not" Toby pulled Spencer in a pressed his lips against hers

She felt as if she were in heaven he lips pressed firmly against hers and her hands were placed on his perfectly chiseled abs.

"If you don't mind!" interrupted Aria "Can we address the problem you woke me up at 2 am for"

Toby released Spencer from his embrace "Here" he passed the note to Aria

"Been burnt by your love. Wanna make a deal?"

A

"Make a deal?" Hanna asked "Like work together?"

"Genius" Spencer whispered

"What is"

"Haven't we always thought A had to be more than one person? One person can watch all of us 24/7"

"Still that doesn't explain the note"

"Wait they want Toby to join their team?" Aria asked

"Sounds like it"

Toby shuffled around the greenhouse "Toby? What's wrong?"

He wasn't moving but he watched as the shadow circled around outside "Spencer" he whispered "Look"

The girls looked seeing A signature hoodie, slowly creep towards Hanna's car

"Is she leaving a message?"

"Why aren't we going after her!"

"It's too risky" whispered Aria

"We have to, she's leaving! Quick" Emily yelled

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Aria and Toby ran in search of the figure.

It only took a matter of minutes but they were all separated. Hanna ran with Emily, while Toby and Spencer ran together which left Aria alone.

Aria slowly walked through the darkness in search of A. Not knowing where she was or where she was going Aria kept walking.

"Aria?" a voice questioned

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Toby. Really!"

"Sorry."

Aria turned her head looking for any signs of the girls "Give me your phone"

"What!"

"Give me your phone then shut it down, they won't stop looking until they find you"

The shadow passed the phone then raised her fist "Gotta make it look like a struggle" she said after she had punched her

In a blink of an eye the shadow was gone and Aria was left with a phone and a bloody lip.

"I'm getting sick of the bitch"


	4. Room 2

**Woods**

Aria rubbed her sore lip "Bitch" she thought

In the distance she heard footsteps quickly coming towards her

"Aria!"

"Where is she?"

"Here!" yelled Toby

Aria laid on the ground her fingers tightly gripped around the phone.

"Aria wake up!"

Her eyes flickered open and she slowly sat up "Where's A?"

"She's gone" Hanna grabbed Aria's hand and helped her up

"Aria?" asked Emily

"What?"

"That's not your phone!"

All eyes were focused on the cell phone laying on the ground.

"That's A's phone!" Spencer said

"Holy Crap"

"How?" Emily yelled

"Aria how did you get it?"

"Can we talk about that later, I really don't want A coming back and looking for the phone"

"Met up at my place?" Hanna asked

"Sounds good" Toby answered

Aria, Hanna, and Emily began walking away

"Toby, you can't come. I'm sorry but we need to figure this out I don't want to drag you in any further than you need to be"

"I understand, but please if anything goes wrong call me I'll be there in a heartbeat!"

Spencer kissed his lips "I promise"

**Marin House**

Hanna was the first inside she quickly ran room to room making sure there was no sign of Byron.

"Hanna what are you looking for?" Aria asked

"My pen."

"A pen"

"Yes Em a very special pen, I guess it's not here."

Hanna journeyed up to her bedroom with the girls behind her "Han is that you?"

"Don't come out" Hanna thought to herself "Yea"

Ashley walked form her room "Oh hello girls. Aria!" she shouted

"Yes Ms. Marin"

"Nothing just surprised to see you here so late, especially you Emily how is your wrist"

"Better"

"Okay, girls I assume your parents know you're here"

"Of course I wouldn't come unless they knew" Aria said unaware her father was only a few feet away.

"Well goodnight" Ashley awkwardly left

"What's up with your mom?" Emily asked

"How am I supposed to know?"

The girls quickly boarded themselves in Hanna's room

"Aria you have to tell us everything!" Spencer said as she examined A's phone

"I don't know, I was running I thought I heard one of you scream. There was a shadow, then the stupid bitch punched me, I guess in the struggle she dropped the phone"

"She? Was it a girl?"

Aria froze "I don't know maybe?"

"Guys do you understand we have A's phone!"

"Spence we understand were not blind!"

Silence filled the room, and the tension became palpable. All because of the sound of the word 'blind'

**Flashback:**

The girls laughed as they tried on several different outfits.

"I see you!" Ali stormed towards the window

"Who was it?"

"That creep Toby"

Hanna's eyes widened see couldn't mean 'her' Toby could she? The group followed Ali as she journeyed to Toby's garage.

"Spencer pass me the lighter" Ali asked reaching her hand out

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Spencer don't freak out it's a stink bomb"

"Seriously it's not a nuke" Aria grabbed the lighter and past it to her partner in crime

They watched as Ali threw the stink bomb into the garage but something was wrong.

"Why didn't it go off?" Em asked

"Ali what happened" Hanna whispered

"Shut the hell up Hanna" Ali peered into the window "Damn it! Run!"

The girls watched as the garage quickly caught fire "Son of a bitch!"

The fire was put out and Spencer watched as Ali threatened Toby into not telling what had happened.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, let's go"

Hanna didn't move "Hanna let's go!" Ali yelled

"I'll be up in a minute"

"Fine, I'll probably take her an hour to get up the stairs anyway" joked Ali

Hanna crossed the street and confronted Toby "Was Ali telling the truth?"

"I think you already know the answer to that"

"Just tell me yes or no"

"I don't feel like talking now, or ever for that matter especially to you!" Toby stormed away leaving Hanna to work through her first heartbreak

**Hanna's Room **

The girls sat uncomfortably waiting for someone to break the silence.

"It's not our fault" Aria said

"What?"

"That Jenna's blind"

"It kind of is"

"Em, we didn't throw the stink bomb Ali did."

"Can we forget about this?" Spencer asked "Were here to talk about the phone"

"It's ringing!" Emily said grabbing the phone

"Should we answer it?" Aria asked

Hanna reached for the phone "Should I say we have the phone?"

"I think they'll know that when you say hello" Spencer's eyes were glued to the phone

Just as Hanna decided to answer the phone it stopped ringing "to late"

"We can deal with this tomorrow it's already 4 in the morning and I've gotten one hour of sleep!" Complained Aria

"Fine we'll finish this tomorrow until then I'll keep the phone" Spencer stuffed the phone into her pocket and fell onto the bed

**The Next Day-Rosewood High**

Aria and Emily stood by Spencer waiting for her to attempt to fit her five textbooks into her purse.

"Can you hurry up?"

"Em, why are you in such a rush to get to English. Worried you're going to miss Ezra's lecture?" joked Spencer "I'm done we can go now"

Aria followed Emily and Spencer into the classroom "Morning" she whispered as she past Ezra's desk. Just as Aria sat her phone began to ring "Crap" she thought to herself She looked up and gave Ezra 'the look' luckily he understood. She quickly got up and disappeared into the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"Hello? Yea it's me you idiot. No. I can't come now! Fine. Damn I think there coming, send a text. Now!"

Aria ducked into the stall "Aria are you in here?"

"Aria?"

She opened the stall her eyes wet from tears

"What's wrong?"

Aria passed her phone to Spencer "Wow."

Spencer gave the phone to Emily "Wow!"

Hanna entered the bathroom "I'm sorry was there a meeting? Did I miss the memo?"

Aria snatched her phone and stormed away.

"What's her problem?"

"A sent her a text"

"About?"

"Her dad and"

"My mom" Hanna finished

"You knew!"

"Yea, I'll explain later we need to figure out what to do about the damn phone. Who has it?"

Spencer reached into her purse and grabbed the phone passing it to Emily.

"Spence."

"Yea"

"It's empty!"

"WHAT!" Hanna and Spencer yelled together

**Lost Woods Resort**

She opened the door slamming it behind her. She entered the room filled with pictures of the girls, their families, their rooms, their entire lives.

She grabbed one of the dozen hoodies and threw it over her body, finishing it off with her signature leather gloves.

The door opened once again "Welcome back" the hooded figure spun in her chair "Aria"

"Mona"

Aria unzipped her jacket and traded it in for a black hoodie.

"Did the text I sent work?"

Aria rolled her eyes "Yea, but you had to use the one with my father lip locking with Ashley"

"Whatever"

"Is it ready?"

"Finished perfecting it a few hours ago"

"Show me"

Mona unlocked the computer and pulled up various texts and photos "These texts will be sent to all of you, by the third or fourth message Spencer will become suspicious then I'll lead her here"

"Sounds good so far but"

"I've already thought of that" Mona interrupted " I'll 'attack' Spencer just as you arrive with the other girls and by that time the cops will already be on their way"

"And they'll put you in jail it doesn't really work"

"Let me finish! If they think I'm crazy I'll avoid jail and they'll put me in"

"Radley" They said together

"You're sure she's in there?"

"Positive, I had Ezra scout out the place last month she's there" Aria said searching through the photos on the computer

Mona turned to Aria their faces were dark as their devilish grins crossed their faces and their laughs echoed throughout the air.


	5. mAscaraed

**Room 2**

It was now or never after a year of planning it was finally happening their first step in gaining her trust. She waited starring at the pictures that filled the room, she was ready even if I did mean losing a friend. She was ready to make her pay for everything she had done!

**Hasting House **

Spencer spun the phone in her hand thinking about what they were going to do. Hanna and Emily walked into Spencer's room their hands filled with coffee ready to address the problem when their phones went off.

"You still have something that belongs to me, bring it back or one of you leave in a body bag"

-A

No one spoke, no one knew what to say was A serious was she willingly to kill one of them just to get the phone? The silence was broken when Aria busted into the room.

"Hey" she said looking at Emily and Spencer "Your sister let me in"

"Melissa's here?" Hanna asked

Aria ignored the question pretending not to here "You're not still mad at me? Right?"

"No, Han I'm just mad at the whole situation. I'm sorry" she smiled pulling Hanna into her arms

"No, I'm sorry" replied Hanna squeezing Aria tightly

"Crisis adverted" whispered Spencer

Emily read and reread the massage several times "Aria did you get the message?"

"Of course why do you think I came over so fast? You don't think A is serious right?"

"A, definitely" Emily answered

"We need to make a plan, cause I don't know about you but a talking about body bags makes me nervous"

"No!" Hanna yelled "We need to have a life, we can't be running around for our entire life looking for clues and trying to unmask A! I'm taking the night off!"

"And what will you be doing instead?" Em asked

Aria ha understood "Em! She's taking about the mascaraed ball! We NEED to go!"

"We can't we need to make a plan on how to get A"

Just then Spencer's phone lite up "It's A"

"Be there when the clock strikes midnight"

-A

"A's going to the ball?"

"Then were all going" Spencer declared

"I don't want to go, I don't even have a date" Emily whined

"You can be my date Caleb said he couldn't make it"

"Aww, you guys would make such a cute couple" Spencer teased

Aria glanced at her phone "I have to go my mom wanted to take me shopping"

"Fun" Emily said

"Did you want to come?"

"No, I can't I'm getting my cast off"

Hanna sighed "Good cause it would clash with your outfit"

"Bye guys" Aria smiled leaving the room

**Room 2 **

"Oh, Hanna your so right it will clash with her outfit" Mona giggled as she listened in on their conversation

"Hello?"

"It's me give me the update"

"Everything's going perfectly. Where are you headed?"

"Ezra's to fill him in"

"Scandalous" Mona joked

"Whatever, I'll see you later"

"Well, I have to go to the mall with Hanna so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea. Later"

**Hospital **

Emily waited, she couldn't get her cast off fast enough. Oddly enough it did clash with her outfit, maybe she should start listening to Hanna.

"Hello Emily. Wow" he said looking at Emily's cast "It's starting to look like the Declaration of Independence"

She smiled and followed him towards the room "How are you feeling?"

"Great"

"Have you experienced any headaches, blurred vision, nausea, or memory loss?"

"No, no, no" she paused

"Memory loss?" He repeated

"No" she lied "I feel fine can we just get this off?"

"Yes, I don't want to keep you here any longer than you need to be"

"Thank You" Memory loss she thought to herself

**Hasting House **

Spencer held herself closely to Toby savoring each moment with him. She let her head fall onto his chest and she counted each time he breathed. She never wanted to leave, she wanted to be with him forever. Spencer moved towards his lip gently pressing them against his, as she kissed him she felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

"What's so funny?"

His smile was bigger than ever "I'm just happy, you have no idea how much I missed you"

"I love you Toby, no matter what remember that"

Toby got to his feet and reached into his pocket "Spencer Hastings"

"Toby! What are you doing?" She asked seeing him get down on one knee

"Will you do me the honor of" He slowly opened the box "Be my date to the mascaraed ball?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack! But of course I'll go"

Toby got to his feet passing Spencer the jewelry box "I hope you like these Hanna helped me pick them out"

"There perfect" Spencer said admiring the earrings

"Did you think I was proposing?"

"No" Spencer lied

**Ezra's Apartment**

Aria knocked softly on 3B her heart raced as it often did before she saw Ezra.

"Hey" he said as he swung open the door

"Hey yourself" she walked inside dropping her purse on the couch

"So?" he asked "Is it working?"

Aria threw her feet up in the coffee table "I'm off the clock"

"Aria"

"She said everything's going according to the plan"

"Great" Ezra sat next to his love, wrapping his arms around her body "Do you think they suspect you?"

"Not at all. There clueless" She laughed as she slowly closed her eyes

**Rosewood Mall**

"How's this scarf?" Mona asked

Hanna examined the scarf draped around Mona's neck "Nice, for your mom" she grabbed another "Try this one"

"Love it! So what's the plan?"

"For what?" Hanna asked as she check her hair in the mirror

Mona froze "HANNA MARIN! For the mascaraed ball"

"Oh, I don't know. Caleb can't even come so, it's probably going to be boring"

"Why, all your friends are going to be there. Especially me!"

Hanna laughed "Especially you"

"Good, cause I need my wing-woman tonight"

"You didn't jst call me your wing-woman"

"I did" laughed Mona as she opened her text

"Anyone interesting?"

"No, just some freak. A something"

"A!?" Hanna yelled

**Hospital **

"So, how does it feel?"

"Free" Emily answered rubbing her sore wrist

"You still need to be fairly careful, you don't want the cast to go back on okay"

"I understand" Emily gathered her stuff and attempted to leave the room

"I know it's none of my business but how is Spencer?"

"Fine" Emily approached the door but was again blocked by Wren

"Is she still seeing the carpenter?"

"His name is Toby. And yes. Goodbye" Emily answered pushing past Wren

**Ezra's Apartment**

Aria woke up finding herself in her favorite place, his arms.

"Finally" Ezra joked

"How long was I asleep?"

"Twenty Minutes"

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to send a text to Mona"

"It's okay, I took care of it"

"Really" answered a shocked Aria "Good job, I have to go"

"Where?" he asked

"I need to pick up my dress for tonight. Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming you think I would miss you dressing as the Black Swan?"

Aria smacked Ezra's arm "That hurt!" he exclaimed

"Mona told you! Does she know what a secret is?"

"Well you know what they say 'two can keep'

"I swear if you quote the Pierces again"

"What. What are you going to do?" he asked leaning in for a kiss only to be blocked by her hand

"I won't kiss you"

"Really?" Ezra pinned Aria to the couch tickling her until she gave in

"I give up stop! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!"

Ezra released Aria from his grip "You better go, you don't want to be late" He kissed her lips and walked her to the door "Love you"

"Love you to"

**Marin House **

"Spence come on! Come over, we need to try on our dresses!"

"Yea, I'll be over in a few minutes did you already call Aria and Emily?"

"There almost here. We'll get dressed then drive over together sound good?"

"Okay"

Hanna hung up the phone and watched herself twirl in the mirror "You're beautiful" Ashley looked at her daughter

"Thanks, I thought the length might be too long but it turned out pretty well"

"It's amazing" Ashley said wiping the tear from her eye just as the doorbell rang

"Mom can you get that I think it's the girls"

Hanna watched her mom walk downstairs then she rushed as began twirling again, smiling as she saw her dress spin.

"Hanna, your gonna make yourself sick" joked Aria when she saw Hanna spinning

"Ha ha funny. Where's your dress?"

"Right here!" Aria said waving her dress in Hanna's face

"Gorgeous! Where's Em?"

"She's on her way up now."

A moment later Emily strode into the room letting her long train drag on the ground

"Perfect!" yelled Hanna "It matches my dress perfectly!"

The girls talked and laughed as they waited for Spencer's arrival. Aria anxiously sat knowing the beginning of their plan was almost over. Nerves started to kick in and she wondered if it was worth it if it was even going to work.

Spencer ran up the stair tripping once or twice on her own feet "I'm so sorry guys!"

"You should be!" yelled Hanna "Were going to be late"

"No were not" Said Spencer quickly fixing her hair in the mirror "let's go"

**Rosewood High**

The music blared throughout the school, everywhere there were students hidden behind their masks a perfect place for A to hide. Spencer split form the group and joined Toby on the dance floor, while Hanna clung to Emily saying that Romeo and Juliet couldn't be separated. Throughout the crowd of masks Aria had disappeared.

"Mona?" Aria whispered

"What!" Mona angrily answered

"Come here!" she said waving her arms in the air

"I was dancing!"

Aria rolled her eyes "You need to send the last text. They need to think A see's them, it'll make them suspicious"

"Got it" Mona answered pulling out her phone

"Well this is it, I'll talk to you as soon as I can"

Aria crept back towards the girls "What's going on?"

Spencer passed Aria her phone "A's here"

"I spot a liar"

A

"She's here?" Aria asked

"Somewhere" Hanna answered

"But where is" Emily started

"Em?" Spencer said staring at Emily

Emily stood still listening to the song, it sounded familiar then she remembered it was playing 'that night!'

**Flashback**

Emily was blindfolded and sitting in a corner unable to hear anything but the blasting music. She struggled to break the ropes that bound her hands but it was futile. Whispers were around her, voices she couldn't understand voices she didn't recognize.

She felt hand grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her to her feet. She was dragged to the door, the breeze hit her and she knew she was outside. Where was she going, who had taken her, but most importantly was she coming back?

As she was being forced into the back of a car, the blindfold fell uncovering one eye, allowing her to see just enough. She knew where A was, or where A's lair is!

**Rosewood High**

"Em!"

"Lost Woods Resort"


	6. unmAsked

**Rosewood High**

"Lost Woods Resort!" Emily yelled

"What is that?" asked Hanna

"It's where A took me! I just remembered"

"Does that mean it's A's lair?"

"It could be" answered Aria

"We need to check it out" Spencer said

"We can't A is here, if we all leave it will look to suspicious!" Emily looked around the room

"I'll go" Spencer volunteered

"You can't go alone" Aria protested

"I won't be alone"

Spencer walked over to Toby whispering in his ear and in a second they had disappeared.

"No" thought Aria

She looked for Mona, but there was no sign of her, was the planned ruined? Or had Mona anticipated that Toby would go? There were so many questions that Aria wanted answered, but she had to wait at least until Mona gave her the signal.

"Em, come on can you please dance instead of just standing there!"

"Yea" Emily answered barley listening to Hanna

"Who are you looking for?"

"A"

"Like you're going to find A, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, let Spencer steak out A's lair then we can stress over who it is. Just have fun, please I'm begging you!"

"Oh my god"

Hanna stopped and stared at Emily "What?"

"I love this song!" Emily grabbed Hanna's hand and ran to the center of the dance floor

Aria snuck into the dark classroom "Oh, someone's looking hot"

Ezra turned "Wow."

"I like hearing that"

"Wow" he said again

"One more time" Aria laughed as she spun on her heels

"Wow" he pulled her close kissing her then grabbing her hand "Can I have this dance?"

They dance a together hidden in the darkness, making sure they weren't seen by anyone. Their eyes were glued to each other, never looking away for even a moment. That is until Aria's phone went off, they both glanced at her hand as it reached for the phone.

"It's her"

"Where is she?"

"She said she's following them, the plans going to work" a devilish smile appeared on her face

"I knew it would, you should go, you need to make them suspicious. That's the plan"

"I don't want to leave" she said wrapping her arms tightly around his body

"You have to, if you want it to work" he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the nose "I'll see you later"

**Lost Wood Resort **

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Toby asked

"I guess. I've never been here"

They pulled into the small parking lot looking around for any sign of life. There was no one here, it was as if it were abandon a single street light shined on the broken down hotel.

"Where should we start?" Toby asked as he left the car

"I have no idea, let's split up. I'll go to the left and you can go to the right"

"Are you sure you want to split up"

"What other choice do we have?"

Spencer gave Toby a quick kiss "I'll see you in a few minutes"

She zipped the hoodie, and strapped on her leather gloves. No one had seen her, not yet but that was all about to change. She silently unlocked the door, then waited for Spencer to take the bait.

Spencer tried all the rooms, she found nothing in any of them, only darkness and dust. That is until she reached room 2.

"What the hell?" Spencer said to herself as she entered the lair

She walked deeper into the room looking at all the photos on the wall.

"Hanna!"

"Yea, what's up" Hanna yelled over the music

"I found A's lair, you need to get her now!" She hung up the phone and examined the lair

The door slammed shut and Spencer spun around "MONA!"

**Rosewood High**

"Emily, Aria!"

The girls ran over to Hanna "What's wrong?"

"Spencer found A's lair. It's at that resort you were talking about"

"The Lost Woods" Emily answered

"Hurry let's go!" Aria yelled

**Lost Woods**

"Mona! You're A?"

"Why are you so surprised after all you guys did to me you should have expected it!"

"But, your torturing you own friend, what about Hanna?"

"It's easier to forgive an enemy than a friend"

Mona pulled out a gun "Scared. You should be"

Spencer stared at the gun "Is that"

"Your father's yea, a friend of mine got it for me" Mona laughed

There was nothing she could do, Mona had her trapped. There was only one thought that crossed her mind "Run!"

Spencer stared into Mona's eyes "I'm truly sorry for the way Alison treated you."

"I don't even care anymore what's done is done.""

In one quick motion Spencer pushed past Mona and began running "Toby!" she yelled

**Hanna's car**

The girls pulled into the parking lot seeing Spencer's car and Toby quickly running towards them.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Who?"

"Spencer" I heard her scream "I think A has her!"

The girls jumped out of the car and ran towards Spencer's screams. They found Spencer clinging to a tree near a cliff, her cries were loud and desperate. The sounds of sirens increased as the cops approached the hotel. Toby ran to Spencer grabbing her hand and pulling her to solid ground.

"Spencer what the hell happened?"

Tears continued to fall down her face, as she stared at the cliff. "She's there" she said pointing to the cliff

The girls slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, and saw a disturbing sight "MONA!" said a shocked Hanna

"Is she dead?" Aria asked

"I don't know" Spencer stuttered

The lights from the cops cars could be seen, they were here and not a moment too soon. Together the girls walked back to the parking lot and explained the problem.

"She just attacked me. She tried to push me over the edge she just, just"

"Went crazy" Aria added

They waited to hear news about Mona, not knowing whether or not she was alive, what was going to happen if she were.

"She's alive!" a cop yelled in the distance

"What happens now?" Hanna asked

"I don't know Han" Emily replied putting her arms around her

**One Week Later**

"It's funny, they think they're safe now that I'm here they think it's over. Little do they know it's only beginning" she thought to herself

"Mona, you have a visitor"

The figure walked into the room smiling down on Mona "Well?"

"She's here" Mona said


End file.
